The proliferation of the Internet has changed the way we work and play. Unfortunately, the level of anonymity provided by the Internet may also enable criminals to commit crimes with reduced risks of apprehension. For example, an identity thief may purchase goods using a stolen credit card or withdraw funds from a victim's bank account via the Internet without having to physically present himself or herself at a store or bank. Similarly, a child predator may groom a child for later assault via the Internet without having to physically follow or communicate with the child.
While there are certainly Internet transactions that benefit from the level of anonymity provided by the Internet, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods that require participants of certain sensitive Internet transactions (such as banking transactions or communications with minors) to assume a certain level of exposure and/or accountability.